


The Unofficial Parents

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: I don't wanna follow you (I wanna stand beside you) [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Family, Fluff, Multi, Sexual Content, bellarke as figurative parents, cuz they're all one big family, friends - Freeform, non too graphic, that one's getting old ikr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity, fluff, a bit of awkwardness (how about children yo??), a pinch of Blake sibling awesomeness, a dash of other fellas and all in all, about Bellarke. </p>
<p>Pretty much dealing with Jasper and girl-talk with O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unofficial Parents

Being in a long-term relationship with the ‘ _older brother of one of her best friends_ ’ was still weird at times. Mostly, Octavia rambled about them as cute and perfect because they were both as pigheaded as possible, if she talked about them at all (one time, she mentioned how much she always wanted to be an aunt and they had practically ran out of the room like scared children).

Being in a long-term relationship with _Bellamy Blake_ was as perfect as it was sometimes infuriating and always, no exception, passionate.

Whether it was the conversations, the looks, the teasing, the fighting, the sex – it was one hundred percent steamy with passion. It was probably because they were so similar and so different at the same time and because they were both stubborn people, and as such that made their relationship grow from an accidental, spontaneous, cute, relaxed thing, to the monster that put the telepathy of other couples to shame, both falling way too deep for each other.

“Let me help.”, Clarke said one morning after she got out of the shower to see Bellamy sleepily trying to shave his stubble.

In less than five minutes he was all but sleepy, the towel she had around her body was somewhere very far away, his stubble forgotten as they stepped into the shower, bodies entangled, mouths inseparable, once more.

Another day, they were spending time with Octavia and Lincoln when Lincoln mentioned a football game and Bellamy and Clarke had thrown into tirades and discussions on the true makers of football. That night, Bellamy didn’t even give her a chance to say anything as they entered their apartment before kissing her soundly and backing her into the bedroom, all the way muttering nonsense about the offside rule, foreign judges, flipping the coin and other stuff.

Honestly, their bedroom activities were one of the top highlights of their relationship. Probably right after their unconditional love for each other, or whatever.

Whether it was morning wake-up sex, afternoon lazy sex, evening ‘we went out and now we’re finally back and it’s only right we have a few rounds in the sack’ sex, a night of sex (rare because of their busy schedules, but worth every bruise, stretch and yawn in the following days), they were always magnificent together, simply right for each other.

 

“Hey, Clarke”, a chirpy voice called from above her and she raised her head from her books on the desk and lowered her reading glasses to see Jasper hovering over her, a nervous grin on his face, “I was wondering if I could borrow your car on Friday. I met this _really_ cute girl and she actually accepted my invitation for the movie festival, y’know, that thing Monty and I usually go to, but Monty’s – “

“On a business trip. Yeah _, I know_ , stop rambling.”, she sighed and leaned back into her chair, groaning as she stretched her arms above her head. “Go ask Bellamy.”

Jasper gulped and snickered anxiously. “Did you hear the part where I said she was _really cute_?”

“Yeah, did you hear _me_ telling you to go ask Bellamy? It’s his car, too.”

“But _Claaarke_ – “

“I don’t want to hear about it, now go ask him or go away.”

_Seriously_ , Clarke thought as she watched Jasper grumble as he shuffled out of her and Bellamy’s little ‘library’ and into the living room, it was stupid letting Jasper come stay for dinner (or lunch) whenever he wanted. Well, him, Monty, Raven, Miller, Harper or like, half the people they hang out with. Most of them just stay after the meal, under the excuse of watching a movie or a football game or something just as irrelevant. Bellamy and Clarke hardly had their apartment for themselves these days.

Yeah sure, it was nice spending time with ‘family’, and she was sure as hell she’d be laughing five minutes after walking away from her books and among them, but it was tiring. There was always something to do, someone to talk to, or advise, scold or clean after.

She barely read another passage before a whiny voice was heard from the living room. When would that boy learn to close the door behind him and not to leave them ajar?! She had to talk to Jasper about his manners, _again_.

“But Bellamy, _please_!”

Clarke sighed and left her glasses on the book for good, rising from her chair and striding towards the living room.

There she was met with three men placed in front of the TV, watching the Gladiator (again). Miller was slumped in Clarke’s comfy red armchair, Bellamy was stretched across the sofa with a grumpy look on his face, Jasper standing above him with his best impression of puppy eyes.

“Did he ask you, too?”, Bellamy voiced from his spot when he noticed her standing at the door, arms crossed over her chest.

“Yes.”, Clarke stated and glared at Miller when he snickered at Jasper’s sulking form. Miller’s snickers stopped abruptly. “He thought I’d be the easier one to crack.”

Bellamy cackled at that and Clarke pointed him with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry. It’s just that that was very, very stupid.”

Clarke shrugged in affirmation and Jasper cursed under his breath. “Language, Jas!”

“You guys are _sooo_ ready for kids.”, Octavia called from the kitchen.

“O, _shut up_!”, Bellamy yelled, all signs of humour gone from his face. Clarke felt an odd, uncomfortable pang in her chest at the clearly insulted tone of his voice.

“Nobody needs any kids as long as the bunch of you are around.”, she tried to joke, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

She didn’t dare glance at Bellamy, knowing he’d probably be avoiding looking at her, too, and, _God_ , what was up with that? They’ve been steady for years, and they still avoid each other at the mention of something that was nothing weird for couples as serious as they were.

Luckily, Miller burst out laughing and Jasper joined in, more silently, while Octavia grumbled something that was very much incoherent with her being all the way in the kitchen.

“You guys need anything?” Clarke asked when Miller and Jasper calmed down a bit.

Miller looked up at her with those big, sweet eyes and smiled innocently. “Maybe one of those mean sandwiches you make?”

“Me too!”, Jasper exclaimed and Clarke rolled her eyes, but nodded.

So she joined Octavia in the kitchen, smiling a little when she saw the girl swinging her hips and singing in a low voice while she mixed something in a big, orange bowl. “What are you making?”

Octavia’s head shot up and she smiled in greeting before answering happily, “Pancakes.”

Her hair was pulled back into a cute bun, and she wore baggy sweatpants and a T-shirt that most certainly belonged to Lincoln. Her cheeks were flushed a little, eyes bright as ever, eyebrows even sharper than her attitude.

She looked at ease, and Clarke sighed as she thought of Bellamy, who swayed to imaginary music whenever he was making something in the kitchen (or brushing his teeth, shaving, walking around the apartment, etc).

“What’s up with you?” Octavia asked as she glanced at Clarke, who was picking ingredients from the fridge.

“Nothing.” Clarke mumbled without looking away from the tidy shelves (Bellamy’s doing).

“That’s not your ‘ _nothing_ ’ face. That’s your ‘ _Bellamy being an idiot_ ’ face.” Octavia pointed the spoon at her and Clarke was worried it would drip down and stain the floor. Yeah, so Bellamy wasn’t the only one who liked clean stuff.

“How do you know? Maybe it’s my ‘ _Jasper_ ’ or ‘ _Miller_ ’ face.” Clarke retorted, curious about her best friend’s answer.

“Look, sweetie, I know you. Besides, the boys make you look angry and worried, Jasper more so than Miller, but Bellamy’s shenanigans make you look sad. Like, really sad.” Octavia frowned and studied Clarke’s face even more. “Puppy sad.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Clarke laughed and shook her head, bringing the ingredients to the counter next to Octavia. “It can’t be _that_ obvious.”

“You and Bellamy might be the toughest people I’ve ever known, but you’re also complete and utter losers when it comes to each other. The other day, when he came over for dinner, he sulked _the whole time,_ and in the end admitted it was because you didn’t have time to spend your lunch break with him.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. “He was happy when he came home, though.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and dumped an admirable size of flour into the big bowl (lots of pancakes, Clarke thought excitedly). “That’s because I made cheesecake for dessert and gave him a smack on the head for being lame. Anyway, what did he do now?”

Clarke tried to think of what to say, but she thought she was being stupid about the situation, too. She never thought seriously of having kids, did she? And besides, they always deflated Octavia’s jibes about children (or Raven’s, Monty’s, Miller’s, Harper’s – actually, anyone but Jasper’s, who seemed intent on remaining their spoiled brat). What changed?

“It’s the baby thing, isn’t it?” Octavia said quietly, knowingly, eyes soft, hand stilling from mixing.

Clarke thought about laughing it off or denying, but Octavia was Octavia, Bellamy’s sister and close enough to her to be her sister, too. She’d know, no matter what Clarke said. So the blonde sighed, shoulders going limp, eyes falling to the counter. “Yeah, it’s the baby thing.”

“Look, you know he won’t be honest about it with all of us around. I’m sure he’d be way more approachable with you two alone.”

“That’s – that’s probably true, but I don’t feel like he really wants the topic to come up, you know?”, Clarke said, worrying on her lower lip. When Octavia nodded, she continued, voice a little higher than usual, still silent enough to be barely above a whisper. “He won’t even look at me or say anything to me when you guys say anything about it. And you’re _joking_ , God, I can’t imagine what his reaction would be if you were serious.”

Octavia was silent for a while, eyebrows slowly scrunching into a frown. “Maybe he thinks you don’t want children?”

Clarke shook her head and went back to the sandwiches. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. I’d sooner say it’s him who’s not ready, but it’s not like I can ask, we’re not married – or even engaged.”

“Do you wanna be?”

Clarke dropped the knife she was holding, wincing as it hit the floor. “ _Shit_.”

Octavia picked up the knife and threw it into the sink before grabbing a clean one, eyes never leaving Clarke’s. “Do you?”

Clarke faced her and shrugged, choking out “I just want him.”

Octavia smiled, looking almost relieved, before leaning over to hug her. “You _have_ him, idiot. It’s just a matter of time, trust me.”

Clarke nodded and they went back to their selective tasks, chatting about minor things.

But even as she walked back into the living room, with two plates in her hands and cheering from the boys, Clarke still couldn’t look at her boyfriend, knowing full well that she still didn’t know where they were and if they’d ever get to the point Octavia thought they were so close to.

“Clarke, you’re a _goddess_.” Miller moaned with his mouth full and eyes shut.

“She’s a _princess_.” Jasper shook his head, biting eagerly into his sandwich.

A laugh, low and vibrating and beautiful, bloomed behind her and Clarke turned around to see Bellamy staring up at her with a big grin on his face. “She’s a damn queen.”

Smile spreading over her features, Clarke sank down onto the couch next to him and let him envelop him in his strong arms. She closed her eyes with her head tucked into his neck and felt warm enough for her worries to melt away.

“You’re not hungry?”, Clarke muffled.

“Nah.”, he said softly, only for her to hear. “I think I’d like a taste of something else more.”

She snorted when she felt his hands travel beneath her shirt, tracing her spine. “Wishful thinking, Blake.”

“Just a kiss, then?”

She twisted her head up to reach his lips and he smiled against her touch before tightening his hold around her waist and deepening the kiss.  “Always.”

His lips quirked up again as he stared at her, fingers digging into her hip. “I’m counting on that.”

 

She wasn’t sure how right Octavia was, but she knew her friend got one thing right –

She had Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was really spontaneous, and for weeks I've only had like, 500 words, and then something a lot like a mental frying pan smacked my inspiration-wheels and they started working again. Thus, this baby monster. I know I sorta left it with an open ending, considering the whole 'baby matter', but you guys can work out what happens next, right?
> 
> Anyway, in case this gets like, any feedback, I might be up for wrapping it up, or whatever. Cheers, mates, do leave a sign you've read this if you do.


End file.
